


And It Fades to Black

by StarBoatStation



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Kid were just friends. What the hell happened to make you start liking the son of Death himself?</p><p>**Based on the anime**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to DWMA - Beginning of a new story?

You sighed, sweat beading on your forehead and neck, as you settled on the ground in front of the tree, sunlight streaming through the leaves. 

"Yo. _____. You okay?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

You've been skipping classes, having received permission from Lord Death, and training all day and you were exhausted. It wasn't even lunchtime yet, but already you were feeling fatigued.

Since the Battle of Baba Yaga Castle, everyone had been taking some down time, focusing on rebuilding Death City and the academy and focusing on their academic studies rather than their fighting. Not you and Jerico. Jerico was your weapon partner - twin blades. Weapons can't usually turn into multiple items, but it has been a skill passed down his family for years. However, the two blades has resulted in split personalities.

The more submissive of the two, Jeremiah, is very stoic, calm and calculating. The more dominant of the two, Jerico, who shows his face more often, is fairly average, quite a skilled musician and mischievous in nature. But that never bothered you. You two have been weapon and meister for about 5 years now, but friends for longer. 

"Maybe we should stop for a while. You're exhausted." Jerico said. You smiled, hearing the worry in his voice. 

"No. I'm fine. Let's keep going." You replied, standing and taking battle stance. You eyed the tree in front of you, taking a few deep breaths before shouting - "Let's go! Soul resonance!" with Jerico. 

You could feel your souls swelling and connecting in sync. You focused on that feeling, being connected to Jerico soul-to-soul. 

"I'm going to try it today." You said, gripping his handles tightly. 

"What?! _____, no! You're still recovering from the last time you tr-!" 

"I know." You cut him off. "But we can do it today. I just know it." 

"....Alright." He reluctantly gave in as you smiled. He continued amplifying your wavelength until you reached your peak. 

"Heavenly Song." You said, your voice ringing clearly through the small clearing you were practicing in. Suddenly, you felt your energy being filled into Jerico as his blades grew and glowed a warm golden light. You tensed as you went to pounce, yelling a battle cry, when - you slipped and fell, sliding face-first into a tree. 

"Dang it!" You yelled, rubbing your aching nose as Jerico, who you dropped, returned to normal. You heard him sigh as he returned to human form, fixing his golden hair back into its signature coif. He turned his bright green eyes to look at you as he shook his head. 

"Honestly, _____. I think it's time for a break." He sighed, helping you to your feet. 

You sighed, dusting off your shorts and jacket. "And we were so close that time." 

"I know, I know. But we'd best let our souls rest for a bit. Let's grab some food." He said, smiling down at you. You nodded, reluctantly, as he led you over to your stuff. 

"Okay. Maybe I need more balance." You said, biting into an apple, as your brows knit together. 

"Or maybe we need some down time like every one else." Jerico piped in, popping some grapes into his mouth. 

"We can't afford that, Jerico. You know that." You replied, giving him a stern look which he only shrugged off. 

"It was worth a shot." 

You sighed as you took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. 

"That was quite impressive." 

You swallowed hard as you turned towards the new voice in the clearing. Out from the shadows stepped Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. 

"Oh. Uh, thanks Kid." You smiled, blushing slightly. Jerico raised an eyebrow at your blush but said nothing. 

"You're welcome. I hear my father had allowed you extra training time. I got bored in class so I thought I'd come by and check in before lunch." He said, brushing some stray dust off the sleeve of his jacket.

"Ah. Well thanks Kid." You said, blinking at him. 

"It appears you are doing fine. I'll see you later." He briskly said, waving as he turned to leave. 

"O-Oh. Okay! Bye!" You waved faintly back, even though he didn't see. 

"Wow. You've got it bad." Jerico said, popping open a can of soda. 

You bristled. "No I don't! He's just... very admirable. His technique is flawless." You replied, your blush still apparent as you pulled out your notebook to start your written homework assignment for class. 

Jerico shrugged, beginning to eat his lunch. As you worked, your mind wandered back to Kid, though. You kept scolding yourself but you really couldn't help it. This crush on him was driving you nuts. You two had become friends when you were partnered up in a class project and it never really turned into more than that... until one day. 

He had come in and sat next to you, as usual, with Liz and Patty on his right, as usual, said good morning, as usual, and began the day AS USUAL. So it came as a surprise as your fingers grazed each other when you lent him a spare pencil and your heart began racing. It caused you to freeze, blinking in confusion. Kid eyed you, an eyebrow raised. "_____? Are you okay?" That snapped you out of your confusion as you nodded, your voice having fled, and turned back to your work, trying not to look as him the rest of class. 

_What the hell happened?_ You thought, sighing and closing your book. 

"Let's call it a day. I'm not really feeling it today."

"Oh. Okay." Jerico said, looking at you. "Are you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah. I just... really need a shower." You replied, shooting him a smile to show everything was really okay. 

"Alright... Let's get back to the apartment." Jerico replied, obviously still worried, as he stood, gathering his things. 

You nodded, taking his offered hand as he helped you stand. 

"Hey. Let's rent a movie tonight. You pick." Your best friend said, giving you a light elbow to the side. 

"Okay. That sounds good." You replied, smiling up at him. He smiled back as you made the short trek to your small, shared apartment between the two of you. 

As soon as you got inside you dropped your school stuff on your bedroom desk before bee-lining to the bathroom to shower. As you stepped into the torrent of warm water, you sighed, feeling the warmth wash away the sweat and soreness in your muscles. You began thinking about your afternoon, going back over what could have gone wrong in your technique and what you could have done better, before Kid began to fill your thoughts. 

You groaned loudly, banging your forehead against the cool tile of the shower. "Get OUT OF THERE!" You yelled. 

In the kitchen, Jerico smiled as he prepared dinner. "Oh yeah. She's got it bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. First reader insert. Achievement unlocked.  
> I mainly wrote this because Jerico popped into my head and he's too beautiful to waste. I was also getting real tired of all the reader inserts going like "OMG. I'm admitting my crushu-des feelings for you just now. OMG. I'm totally in love with you right now. OMG, really? I love you too."  
> I was also getting kind of tired of the misinterpretations of Kid. Yes, he likes symmetry. No, that's not all he is. HE IS CLASSY AND TALENTED AND SMART AND HE LIKES SKATEBOARDING TOO BECAUSE HE'S A 14 YEAR-OLD-RICH KID, OKAY?! Huff.  
> Well, anyway. Thanks for reading so far~


	2. Class Resumes - Welcome Reception?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to class after training for so long.

You yawned sleepily as you shrugged your backpack further onto your shoulder. You and Jerico had been up late last night watching (your favorite movie) and you lost track of the time. Jerico was still sound asleep when you had woken up so you decided to let him sleep in, seeing as you two were still technically excused from classes.

However, your act of charity landed you without a weapon. You sighed, making your way up the academy steps while fellow students trickled into the building as well. In the end, you decided to actually attend class today. The other meisters and weapons were chatting amoungst themselves as you walked along past them. Some smiled and waved to you, which you returned in kind.

Eventually, you made it to your classroom. Students were in their groups chatting softly. You smiled, beginning to head to your seat when - "_____!!" You were suddenly on the floor, your backpack's contents scattered around you and a very loud, very obnoxious weight was on your back. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! NO ONE HERE WILL FIGHT WITH ME!!" You coughed, trying to regain the breath which had been knocked out of your lungs. "Nice to see you too, Black★Star." You managed to squeak out as he laughed about 'defeating you.'

"Black★Star!" You looked up to see Tsubaki trying to get him off of your back while the Maka and Soul rushed over as well. You smiled as they helped you to your feet, still wheezing a bit as your lungs worked overtime trying to function again.

"Thanks guys." You said to the pair helping you.

"No problem." Soul said, shooting you a smile.

"Where have you been, ____? We've been worried." Maka said.

"Oh. Jerico and I have just been taking some extra training, is all." You replied, smiling.

They watched you, hesitant. You continued to smile until you remembered something. "Oh, shoot!" You crouched down to begin gathering your fallen books and papers. This seemed to snap your friends out of their concern as they began helping you. You reached out a hand to pick up the novel you had been reading when another hand beat you to it. You looked up to see amber colored irises looking at you. You yelped and fell back to see Kid, who was inches from your face, smirking slightly and holding out a hand to help you up.

"Oh. Hey, Kid. Didn't see you come in." You smiled, blushing slightly. You took his hand, ignoring the blush on your cheeks, and stood as he pulled you up and offered you your book.

"Glad to see you back in class." That caused your heart to skip a beat. "Your seat has been empty and it was throwing off my symmetry." Ah.

You smiled softly, taking your book. "Well it's good to be back." You dusted off your skirt before placing your stuff back into your (favorite color) backpack.

"_____!" You squeaked as you were hugged from behind and your face was engulfed by someone's chest.

"Hey Liz. Hey Patty." You managed out, after having all remaining air in your body squeezed out. "How're you?"

The two sisters pulled away, smiling at you. You truly smiled back at them. They were two of your best friends and were like sisters. "It's been lonely~" Said Patty, her lower lip jutting out into a pout. "And you look awful." Chimed in Liz, frowning and fiddling with a lock of your hair.

You frowned, your brows knitting together. True, you didn't look your best. You haven't had to worry about your appearance lately what with battles with Arachnophobia and training and whatnot. Your usually tidy and smooth locks had become frazzled and split ends were _everywhere_. Dark circles resided under your eyes and your nails were dull chipped. You blushed, suddenly feeling very self-consious. Your eyes shot over to where Kid was sitting, all his attention on the book he was reading. You quickly grabbed a pencil from your bag and twisted your mane into a messy bun, holding it in place with the pencil.

Patty and Liz giggled, obviously aware of the situation. You hissed, shooting them a look. "Shut up." You said through clentched teeth as you made your way over to your seat by Kid, acting as natural as you could muster.

_This is going to be a long day._

 


	3. Spring Break Plans - Trip to Death's vacation home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans for Spring Break!

The day went by smoothly, which you were pleased about. You smiled as the sun's warmth glowed on your face and bare shoulders, your jacket laying in a heap on your right. It was lunchtime and you, Liz, Patty, Kid, Maka, Soul, Black★Star, Tsubaki, and the very late Jerico were lounging around in the forested area eating lunch.

You hummed softly, playing with Patty's hair whose head was resting in your lap as she made a daisy chain. Soul and Black★Star were having an arm-wrestling contest. Maka was looking over the most recent postcard her mother sent her. Jerico was flirting with Liz who was painting her nails. Tsubaki was preparing food. Kid was reading.

Patty had just finished her chain and was wearing it like a crown when Kid shut his book with a snap. It surprised nearly everyone, including yourself, and you looked over at him. "AH! KID! Why would you do that?!" Cried Liz, who now had a long, red stripe of nail polish across her hand.

Lightning flashed in Kid's eyes as he eyed the stripe on Liz's hand. "Liz..."

"I know, I know." She growled, retrieving her nail polish remover from her bag.

Satisfied that she would take care of the blemish on her symmetry, he cleared his throat. "Everyone. I have a proposition." Everyone turned to look at the suit-clad teen as he stood. "As you all know, spring break is coming up. My father has noted how we've all been working very hard and would like to offer us the chance to use the family vacation house in the Bahamas." Everyone gasped.

"Wait, seriously?" Soul gaped. Black★Star took the advantage and slammed him into the ground, cheering loudly.

"I assure you, I am quite serious." Kid replied. "So shall I tell my father we accept?"

"Duh, yeah!" You practically yelled, smiling. Kid smiled before turning. "I shall go and tell him, then."

As soon as he melted into the shadow of the trees, everyone began talking excitedly. Liz and Jerico came over to where you and Patty were sitting and soon Maka and the others wandered over to you as well.

"Oh, the Bahamas! Sun, sand, and hot guys!" Liz swooned. "I'll get to work on my tan." Jerico said. "Training on the beach will be AWESOME!" Black★Star piped in, while Tsubaki nodded and smiled. "Dude. Training while on vacation is not cool." Soul said, clapping Black★Star on the shoulder. "We'll get to swim in the ocean." Maka chimed in happily. "CRABS AND SEASHELLS!" Patty giggled, pinching her fingers together like a crab.

While the others were chatting excitedly about their plans for the vacation, you couldn't help your mind wander into daydream territory. Images of walking along the beach at sunset with Kid smiling and finally telling him how you feel... him feeling the same... You two leaning in... Suddenly your face felt hot and your head was dizzy as it swam in the fantasy. You blinked the fantasy away, but you were still dizzy and warm. Liz and Jerico were giving you a look.

"So what are _you_ going to do, _____?" Liz asked, wiggling her eyebrows at you. Your blush only grew deeper.

"Oh. You know. Probably swim and read." You replied, cooly, decidedly ignoring the burning in your face.

"Oh boo!" Patty said, papping your face. You smiled.

Suddenly you were being dragged up into a standing position, Liz having hooked her left arm through your right, and Patty hooking her right arm through your left. "C'mon, _____. We're going shopping and getting your hair fixed." Liz beamed. Then she paused, looking you over. "And maybe a manicure."

"Wh-What?!" You stammered, trying to get out of their grip. By shopping, you know they meant looking for a new bikini for you. They laughed, dragging you away, as you hung your head in despair.

Kid walked into the clearing just as you were being dragged away and raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Jerico shrugged. "Just girl stuff."


	4. Traveling - Three Different Flights?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we travel to the Bahamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAHHH! This is so much more popular than I thought it would be. Like, wow. Thanks readers~ ^-^

The next few days flew by in a flash. You and Jerico were loading your bags into the car that Lord Death had sent to pick you two up and take you to the airport.

"Ooooo~ I'm so excited!" You were, quite literally, bouncing with excitement. As soon as Kid had suggested this trip, you were a bundle of joy and nerves and just general excitement. Did we mention you were excited?

Jerico laughed, shutting the door behind him as you two scooted onto the cool leather seat of the car. "Gee, _____, I couldn't tell." He looked over at you. You were busy, nose-deep in a travel book. "So~ you planning on spending some time with Kid?" He teased. You sputtered, a blush dusting your cheeks.

"Jerico... We've been over this. Neither him or I have time for dating... He wouldn't be interested anyway." You replied, your voice and face falling as you said the last few words.

You couldn't see, but Jerico's face also fell at your lack of confidence. "Hey, now _____. You don't know until you try."

"Jerico." You looked at him, face completely serious. "I know Kid well enough. Now can we please drop it? I want to enjoy my vacation with my friends." You stuck your nose back into your travel book, clearly ending the conversation.

Jerico sighed before popping in his earbuds, his music playing loud enough for you to hear. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. You smiled behind your book. Your best friend's taste in music always made you smile. Jerico never seemed to be one to like classical music, but it was his favorite genre to play. He really like any and all music, with the exception of rap. "Nothing but agressive poems matched to heavy bass and synthetic drum beats" he had said. But classical was like the cherry on top of his musical sundae.

You were jolted out of your train of thought as he elbowed you in the side. "Yo. We're here." You immediately perked up as you opened the door and quickly got out, reaching for the open trunk to retrieve your bag.

"YOU'RE HERE!" You turned, getting tackled by Liz who hugged you tightly. "Hey Liz." You said, muffled by her cleavage.

"Good. You two finally showed up." You were released by Liz to see Kid. You blushed softly at seeing him out of his suit. He was wearing a pair of neat blue jeans, black converse, a red t-shirt and a black short-sleeved opened button-up over the t-shirt, and a pair of sleek sunglasses that perched on his nose, hiding his golden-ember eyes. In his hand ws his prized skateboard.

"Cut us some slack, Kid. I had to do my hair." Jerico teased, running a hand through his golden locks to emphasize the point. Kid cracked a small smile before turning around. "Come on, then. Everyone else is here and waiting."

Liz walked with you as you and Jerico lugged your bags into the airport. "Where's everyone else?" You inquired, noting the extreme lack of shouting and "YAHOO"ing from Black★Star. "They just went through security. We volunteered to stay behind and wait for you guys." Liz said, smiling down at you. "Oh. Thanks!" You said, shooting her another smile.

After you checked your bags and made it through the security check, Kid led you towards the gate where you could see everyone else lounging, half-asleep, on the airport benches. "Wow." Jerico spoke up. "I have never seen Black★Star this tired." In response, Black★Star mumbled cracking open an eye from where he lay bundled up in a blanket on the floor. "Gimme a break. It's 3 in the morning." Tsubaki smiled. "He was up late last night. I warned him, but this _is_ Black★Star."

Everyone who was conscious (i.e. You, Jerico, Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki) gave a small laugh. You looked over to Soul and Maka and smiled. Maka was curled up into Soul's side whose arm was wrapped around her and his head thrown back, resting on the bench back. Patty was upside-down, her legs dangling over the bench back and her head lolling over the edge of the bench seat as she snored softly. Black★Star's blanket-wrapped head was resting in Tsubaki's lap, who was sitting on the floor in front of the bench across from the group.

You sighed, sitting down on the bench behind Tsubaki and leaned into Jerico's side as he sat next to you. Liz plopped down next to her sister and Kid sat next to you on your other side. Jerico was listening to his music again and Liz began drifting in an out of sleep. The silence between you and Kid was so tangible, you could probably cut it with a knife. Your heart raced as your searched your mind for something - ANYTHING - to say. Thank god you didn't have to.

"Are you excited?" You heard Kid ask. You turned to face him, smiling. "Absolutely! I don't even remember the last time I went on vacation."

He smiled back, removing his sunglasses. "Good." He looked at his pocketwatch, frowning softly before looking out the massive window looking out onto the darkened runway. "We should begin waking everyone up. The plane should be arriving shortly."

"Hm? Oh. Right!" You smiled nervously. You didn't really register what he was saying until after you were done staring. You couldn't help it! As soon as his eyes were revealed, you found yourself staring, as usual. The way his eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled and the curve of his mouth as he frowned. His slender hands that held the gleaming, gold pocket watch. You stood and made your way over to Soul and Maka, gently shaking their shoulders. "Hey guys. Plane's pulling in. Time to get up." They stirred, slowly opening their eyes. "Oh... Hey, _____. When did you get here?" Soul yawned, stretching his arms and shoulders. "Not too long ago." You replied, smiling.

Kid was busy trying to wake up Liz and Patty, who had conked out, and was failing miserably. Jerico had woken Tsubaki and she was in the process of waking up Black★Star long enough to get onto the plane. You walked over to Kid and the sleeping sisters, and tapped your chin in thought. "Hmm...." You snapped your fingers as an idea struck you. "I've got it." You leaned in towards the sisters. "Hey Liz~ Killer shoe sale going on~ If you're not quick, you'll miss all the size 8s." Liz jolted awake yelling "NO! THE SIZE 8s ALWAYS GO FIRST!" Kid jumped back as Liz recovered. Next, Patty. "Hey Patty~ That giraffe just stole your cupcake." She squealed in rage, falling onto the floor with a thud and woke up, groggily blinking and smacking her lips. "Where am I?"

You laughed helping her up, as the plane began to empty.

"First class passengers, single children, and wheelchair riders please have your boarding passes ready. We will boarding shortly."

"That's us." Kid said, grabbing his skateboard and slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. "Let's go."

After 2 transfer flights, you and your friends were boarding the third and final plane to the Death family's private island in the Bahamas. Thankfully, this plane was a private jet instead of a packed charter, even if you _were_ in first class on the previous two. You were one of the last to get on and you were floored. The inside was a modest white and tan color scheme. Two sets of large, luxurious recliners sat opposite each other with a table in the middle on each side of the plane. Behind that, were two long and plush couches with small coffee tables in front of them and a small end table marking the back of the cabin. And from what you could tell, the door to the lavatory was back behind the curtain which led to the preparation area for the flight attendants. Obviously, it was all symmetrical.

As everyone settled in the large recliners, you opted for a couch, seeing as there were 9 of you with only 8 chairs. Jerico saw you walking past and began to get up but you waved him off, smiling, as you settled onto one of the couches and fastened the seatbelt that you fished out from in-between the cushions. Black★Star and Tsubaki sat next to each other, the former still bundled in a blanket and snoring softly. Maka and Soul sat opposite the two and were still taking everything in, flipping the TV screens that were hanging on the cabin wall on and off and playing with the reading lights and whatnot. Liz and Patty passed out, leaning on each other, drool trailing out of their mouths. Jerico had his earbuds in and was leaning towards the window, eargerly looking out. Kid sat next to him, his legs crossed and elbows resting elegantly on the armrests as he laced his fingers in front of him. He looked off. Like he needed his suit rather than jeans an a t-shirt, sitting in such an elegant fashion.

The take-off went smoothly and when the plane reached cruising altitude, you unlatched your seatbelt and swung your legs up onto the couch, scooting to the end and resting your back against the arm rest, hugging your knees to your chest and looking out the window at the clouds. After a few minutes, you felt the weight of the couch shift. Looking over, you saw Kid. He sat sideways, facing you, but his left arm was slung over the back of the couch as he looked out a window over the clouds as well.

"Oh, hi Kid." You blinked in surprise at his sudden appearence. "How're you doing? With all the traveling, that is." You hadn't been in the air for long, but the previous two flights were taking their toll on the others. But not Kid. He was as spry as ever. Hell, even Jerico was dozing off, his forehead pressed against the window.

He sighed before looking over at you, his golden-embers boring into your (eye color)ed ones. "I know you like me, _____."


	5. And The Ball Drops - A Mid-Air Confession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid knows you like him. How will you go about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for the delay, readers.   
> I wanted to post this last week, but I've been nursing a 3rd degree sunburn. Heh heh... Thanks for the patience! Chapter 6 coming soon~

"I know you like me, _____."

Your stomach dropped. Or was it up in your throat? Did you even have a stomach? Wait... What's a stomach? You swallowed around the lump in your throat, whatever the hell it was, and laughed lightly. "Well, duh, Kid. You're like, one of my best friends." Your head was spinning a million-miles-a-second from the blood leaving your body, but rushing everywhere at the same time. Thank god, it wasn't flooding your face.

"That's not what I mean." He replied, shaking his head. Sighing, he looked back up at you. "Look, _____. I'm not dumb. I see how you blush and look at me. Also, Patty let it slip."

In the back back of your mind, you were screaming and shouting about how you were going to murder Patty. However, none of that came through because after a few minutes of just staring, you began to notice Kid waving his hand in front of your face. "Sorry," you muttered, your eyes blinking rapidly, having dried out from lack of blinking. You finally sighed, admitting defeat. "Well... Looks like I've been found out." You buried your now burning face in your arms, wishing you could just jump out of the plane.

He smiled, a sigh escaping his lips, as he scooted closer to you. You looked up to see he was now directly in front of you, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Your heart did flip-flops as he looked at you. "Kid. I'd appreciate if you rejected me quickly." You said, eyes still locked with his.

His amused smile melted into a confused frown, his brows knitting together. "Why would I do that?"

"Because." You replied, unfolding yourself and turning to place your feet on the floor. "You're just... You. I don't know how to describe it. Just that you don't feel the same, and I know that. That's why I didn't act on my feelings. And..." You were rambling and you just couldn't stop as you stared hard at your feet. You only stopped when you felt an arm snake around your shoulders. You bit your lip hard as pale fingers gently took your chin and turned your face towards Kid's.

"What makes you think I don't feel the same?" He questioned. That caused you to sputter. "I-I don't know... You're too busy? I'm not your type? I don't know..." Your head was still swimming and the fact that Kid was this close and that you could catch a subtle whiff of his cologne or body wash or whatever the hell it was that made boys smell good definitely didn't help.

He smiled. "Makes sense, I suppose." He pulled away. You suddenly felt chilly due to the absence of his arm around your shoulders. "I hate to break it to you, _____..." He sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "You seem to have caught my attention. And I would like to take you to dinner."

You blinked in surprise. "...What?"

"You heard me." He replied cooly, watching you.

"So... I _did_ hear correctly and this isn't some kind of joke or anything? Patty and Liz aren't blackmailing you by holding the symmetry of your life hostage, are they?" You gaped at him. His eyebrow twitched. "No, _____, they are not. And I am completely serious."

After a few moments of just staring at him, your brain finally began to function again. "Y'know, no offense Kid, but you're taking me to the Bahamas. I'm pretty sure that dinner will pale in comparison."

He blushed lightly. "You're right. Perhaps a moonlight dinner in Paris? Or maybe a trip to Venice." He began listing off possible extravegant date possiblities. You smiled and lightly placed a hand over his mouth. "Dinner would be great."

You removed your hand and he was beaming at you. "Excellent. I know just the place! How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good." You smiled right back at him, basking in the glow of your not-so-longtime crush actually asking you out.

"YAHOO!" You both whipped your attention back to the chairs where you saw everyone peeking over the edge of, watching you two.

Black★Star was cheering loudly while the others tried to scramble back to their seats, as if they hadn't already been caught. You couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up from your chest as Jerico gave you a smile and a thumbs-up from his seat.

After lunch was served from the flight attendants, you began to feel drowsy. Kid was still on the couch next to you, reading through some papers he had brought with him. You smiled as you watched him - his slender, pale hands leafing through the sheets of paper, his golden-ember eyes scanning the words, the corners of his mouth turned down in concentration. You felt your eyes begin to shut as you drooped to the side. A warm arm wove its way around your shoulders as Kid adjusted to pull you into his side, while he propped his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch.

You smiled slightly as you rested your head against his shoulder and fell asleep.


	6. Landing in the Bahamas - A New Adventure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we begin to descend into the Bahamas~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOH mah gerd. I am SO SORRY this took so long to post. As I stated in my update, lots has been going on the past few months. Work (which is where I usually work on this fic) has been really busy. Busy, busy, busy. And my outside-of-work life has consisted of working on my other fics, picking myself back up, and making my way ~~downtown~~ through Persona 4.   
>  Sorry that this chapter is so short. But I wanted to cut it off here so we could explore the town and have all types of tropical fun before we get to the island in the next chapter.   
> So without further ado~

"_____, Kid. It's time to wake up."

You could hear Jerico's voice and feel a small nudge as you were pulled from the blissful haze of sleep. You couldn't help but grumble and bury your face a little deeper into the soft, warm surface your head was resting on. A chuckle made your eyes snap open as you quickly sat back up, a small blush dusting your cheeks.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Kid smiled at you, his own eyes still a bit hazy with sleep.

"Aaawwwwww~" Liz and Patty both cooed from their seats.

You rubbed at your eyes, wiping away the fogginess leftover in your sight as you turned to Jerico. He was smiling as he slid in to sit beside you as well. "Are we there, yet?" You yawned.

"Not yet." Kid piped in, surpressing a yawn, himself. "One more transfer. We have to stop in Nassau and then take a boat to the island."

You couldn't help but perk up, decidedly more awake. "A boat? We get to ride a boat?" Your eyes were sparkling. You couldn't help it. You've never been on a boat before, and you were always excited by the prospect.

Jerico snorted a laugh through his nose. "Duh, _____. We're going to a string of tropical islands. Of course we'll get to ride a boat."

You huffed as your lip jutted into a pout. "Hey. You don't have to be so snarky about it." You replied, jabbing a freshly manicured finger into his side. Your friend began laughing as you got into one of your famous poking wars. You didn't see, but Kid was smiling as he watched you smile and laugh. You would later find out that he adored your laugh, despite how obnoxious you thought it was.

"Hey everyone! There it is!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked out the windows, as the plane circled around. Your face pressed up against the cool plexiglass, looking down at the ocean/landscape below. "Wow..." you breathed out, your breath briefly fogging up the window.

The bright blue waters stretched out in all directions with the lush green and bustling island directly below. The ocean stretched on for miles until the line between water and sky became indiscernable. You couldn't help the smile on your face as you watched the town of Nassau bustle. The bay was full of sailboats and cruiseships of all shapes and sizes. The roads were small veins with cars rushing along to their destinations.

You felt a light touch on the small of your back. Turning you saw Kid was also looking out the window, his eyes transfixed on the ocean in the distance, but he had rested his hand on your lower back. Heat began to gather in your cheeks and the tops of your ears before the pilot's voice filled the cabin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are beginning our descent. If you would please return to your seats, buckle up, and return loose articles to their proper places, it would be much appreciated. We thank you for flying with us, and welcome to Nassau."

You turned around and fished around the seat cushions for the seatbelt as Kid gathered his papers and returned to his seat next to Jerico, who was already in the process of buckling his seatbelt.

With a click of the seatbelt, you sat back and smiled to yourself as you realized what had actually just happened. Death The Kid had asked you out, you had accepted, and he was taking you to dinner tomorrow night in _the Bahamas._ Nervous butterflies began to eat at your stomach, but you didn't mind. As you dared a glance at him, he caught your gaze in his. He smiled, and that caused your heart to race as you smiled back before resting against the couch.

_Oh, yeah. This'll be a good vacation._


	7. A Trip to the Beach - Sun, Sand, and Splash Fights?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we go to the beach~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I decided to split up the first day or two in Nassau up into two chapters~  
> I also made some changes to Jerico's character.

 

A yawn escaped you as you stretched, your back popping in several places. Everyone was gathered at the busy and crowded terminal, dabbing at the beads of sweat already gathering at the back of your necks. You could feel the muggy humidity in the airport already, but now being in  the thick of it, the heat was getting to you. You didn't mind though. It was a new experience. Liz, on the other hand...

"AGH! This humidity is KILLING my hair! Just look at this!" She emphasized her point by practically shoving a lock of sandy-golden hair in your face. "I don't think it's ever been this frizzy!"

You laughed lightly, gently patting her back. "Don't worry, Liz. I can probably help."

She looked up at you, her blue eyes sparkling. "You can?"

"Yeah. But I'd have to put your hair up."

"Anything!" She pleaded, her hands gripping your shoulders.

"Okay, okay! Uh... Sit down." You gestured to your suitcase. She quickly complied, removing her signature hat, waiting for you to work some magic on her quickly frizzing hair. As you fished out a couple spare hair ties from your bag and began your work, the others began applying sunscreen as Kid and Maka were confirming the car... or cars. You couldn't be sure.

You stepped back to admire your work. Her hair was now styled in a casual, yet stylish single and loose French braid, trailing down her shoulders and catching the sun just right. "Okay, Liz. You're done."

She sighed, standing up, as she began to fan herself with her hat. "Thanks, _____. You're a lifesaver."

"I guess I am. Only because I saved us from you complaining the whole way." You teased her, offering her a smile. She smiled back, lightly punching you in the arm. "Shut up."

Fishing your sunglasses from your trusty bag, you placed them on your nose just as Jerico came up and slathered some sunscreen on your face. "AH! Jerico! What the heck? At least warn a girl." You griped, smacking his hand away and rubbing the cream into your skin, yourself.

He eyed you. "Apologies, _____. But sunscreen is vital when visiting tropical climates such as this. As is water, so drink up." He placed a chilled water bottle into your waiting hands.

You smiled. "Thank you, Jeremiah." He nodded, the faintest hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth before he turned to return his attention to his own luggage.

Jeremiah was hard to read for anyone who didn't know him. Jerico was always smiling and singing and laughing. Jeremiah observes. Admittedly, you still find it off-putting to see that face usually so full of light and life be replaced by a cold, calculating gaze. However, knowing him so long, you could catch his ever-so-subtle change in expressions. If anyone were to really look, for example, his eyebrows scrunched slightly whenever he was faced with a particularly complex problem or thought. His mouth would become tense around the edges whenever he was upset or concerned. Whenever happy or content or pleased, the faintest ghost of a smile would tease the edges of his otherwise stoic features.

Your train of thought was interrupted as a shiny black limousine pulled up to the curb, before Kid and Maka stepped out. "Hey guys. Let's get going." Maka waved to the group of now ogling teenagers.

Black★Star was the first to recover, tossing his bags into the now open trunk before hopping into the waiting car. As everyone else was loading the luggage, he had managed to open the sunroof and stick the upper-half of his body out of the roof with a boisterous "YAHOO!" You couldn't help but chuckle with Tsubaki before climbing into the cool, air-conditioned interior. Opting for a seat towards the front, you plopped down onto the cool leather with a sigh. The weight of the seat shifted as you turned to see Kid taking the seat to the right of you. Jeremiah sat across from you.

"Awh, Kid! No fair!" You both turned to Patty who was pouting, her lower lip trembling slightly. "You got to sit by _____ on the plane!"

You could see his eyebrow twitch. "Patty, really..."

"Kid, let her sit by me." You piped in, lightly touching his shoulder. "You're taking me to dinner tomorrow and we have all week." You smiled, getting butterflies at the words that just left your own mouth. He relented, sliding over with a sigh as Patty squealed and plopped down next to you, hugging your arm tightly.

Soul was the last to slide in, the closing of the door effectively signaling the driver to begin the drive.

 

"A hotel?" You collectively questioned as your group of misfits streamed into the fancy lobby.

"Yes, a hotel." Kid responded, removing his sunglasses. "The house is not yet ready. It is in the middle of being cleaned and prepared for our stay. Father also thought we would like a day or two in town. For shopping and sight-seeing and whatnot."

"Makes sense." You said, eyeing the spotless lobby, bustling with other tourists, all wealthy families talking about their plans on the island for that day.

Once the rooms were divided up, girls in one, boys in the other, and living arrangements made, Liz was the first to speak up. "Who wants to hit the beach!" All the girls agreed, and you all quickly changed.

You were still hesitant about wearing a swimsuit in public. You were really self conscious about... well... everything, basically. Your figure, the blemishes on your skin... You sighed, just being thankful that Liz and Patty took mercy on you when shoving swimsuits into your hands at the store before ushering you into a changing stall. They were all one-pieces. You had finally settled on a navy blue number with white trim. It was really cute, with a sweetheart, halter top and a skirt. 'Very 50s retro' Liz had said.

Draping your towel over your shoulders and slipping on your sandals, you joined the girls as they were walking out the door. You chatted idly as you made your way down to the lobby and through the back towards the pool area, and beyond that, the private beach. You and Patty dropped your stuff onto the sand and took off running, straight into a wave, just as it was breaching onto the sand.

The water was warm and it enveloped you in an instant. You surfaced again, wiping your hair and the salty sea water out of your eyes. Just as you opened your eyes again, Patty was splashing you. "Oh so that's how it is! This is war!" You laughed with her as you began a splashing war of epic proportions.

You were just about convinced you had won when suddenly, you felt something under you, lifting you up. Squawking in surprise, you looked down to see Jerico who was balancing you on his shoulders, water dripping from his golden locks into his spring green eyes.

"Dummy!" You shouted, bonking him on the head with your fist.

He laughed. "Okay! I'll just let you down then." He replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wh-What!? No, Jerico DON'T-!" Too late. He had gripped your ankles and toppled you off of his shoulders directly back into unmerciful surf.

Needless to say, you got turned around. It was only when your knees settled into the sand did you place your hands down, quickly shooting your head above water, trying to breathe. "Ugh. I'm going to kill him..." You muttered.

"Need a hand?"

You pushed your hair out of your eyes as you looked up to see Kid... in a swimsuit... offering you a hand. You blushed slightly, taking it, and standing. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled.

"Ooooooooooo~"

You reeled turning to see Patty and Jerico smiling, teasing glints in their eyes. "Okay. That's it." An evil grin made its way onto your features. Jerico's smile dropped. You dove right into the water, making your way for his legs. You knew his weakness, and boy-o, you were going to abuse it.

As you drew nearer, rapidly, he tried to run. You gripped his ankle before reaching up and tickling the back of his knee. You smiled as you heard him squawk before quickly resurfacing just as he fell into the water.

"Victory!" Your cheer was soon interrupted as you felt a strong grip on your ankle. A short scream of surprise left your throat as you were dragged under as well.

Once the two of you resurfaced, you were a giggling mess, sending a splash of water his way. Patty had retreated to the sand to look for seashells with Tsubaki. Maka, Soul, and Liz were chatting idly as they lounged on their towels in the sun. You couldn't see Black★Star anywhere. Kid was still standing in the shallow surf, watching you, amusement sparking in those golden irises.

The two of you made your way back towards Kid, gently shoving each other back and forth, laughing along the way.

You brushed your hair back from your forehead as you walked up to kid. "Not much of a swimmer?" You asked, seeing as he had barely moved from his spot.

"I swim, occasionally. I just usually find it boring by myself, which is usually the case."

"Well... You're not by yourself now." You smiled at him, which he returned in kind.

"No, I suppose I'm not." 

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!"

You turned just as you felt a weight smack into your side, sending you crashing, once again, into the water. You choked on the salt water filling your nose and mouth. You quickly sat up from the water, coughing water out of your lungs.

"Oh come on, _____." Black★Star laughed from above you, his usually spiked hair now wet and hanging down around his face. "You need to be more prepared for a sneak attack like that! AHAHAHA!"

"Black★Star!" Tsubaki called from the shore. That was his cue to run off towards the small cliff nearby to, more than likely, perform a few stunt tricks.

You looked over to Kid. While he had managed to side-step Black★Star's initial attack, he had lost his balance and had also fallen back into the waves. You chuckled as he sat up, slicking his hair back from his face.

"Honestly, that Black★Star..." He muttered.

You don't really know what came over you, but you found yourself moving forward and planting a small kiss to his cheek. He turned to look at you as his cheeks took on a pink hue, his jaw working, but no words coming out. You couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe it. I actually made Death the Kid speechless."

 

After dinner, everyone retired to bed, exceptionally tired from jetlag and the day well-spent at the beach. You had settled into the cozy 300 thread-count sheets on the roll-away bed you had borrowed from the hotel and were just drifting off when you heard Maka ask you a question. "Hey, _____. Did I see you kiss Kid earlier?"

"WHAT!?" Liz screeched. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"It was only on the cheek..." You mumbled, slowly drifting back into the depths of sleep. "I thought you weren't one for gossip, Maka..."

"I'm not." She yawned. "I just wanted to confirm what I saw."

"I _was_ rather curious as to why he was quiet at dinner tonight." Tsubaki piped in.

"Hey~ Your date's tomorrow, right~?" You heard Liz inquire. Patty was already snoring softly from her shared bed with Liz.

"Mm..." You hummed in response before losing consciousness and falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
